1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits for controlling peripheral device interfaces and, particularly, to a circuit for controlling an interface of a storage device of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral device interfaces, such as external serial advanced technology attachments (ESATAs), are used by increasing numbers of users each year. These peripheral device interfaces help users to efficiently process data and information, and have an adaptive “hot plug” functionality to offer convenient assembly and disassembly of peripheral devices, such as hard disks.
When a peripheral device is coupled to an electronic device, such as a computer, via a peripheral device interface, a processor of the electronic device should immediately detect the peripheral device via a peripheral device interface control circuit. However, if the peripheral device is not capable of being consistently and stably detected by the processor, then interaction with the coupled peripheral device cannot take place.